


Conociendo a los padres

by XSanversWES



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES
Summary: Alex conoce a los padres de Maggie.





	Conociendo a los padres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884519) by [XSanversW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW). 
  * A translation of [Meeting the parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884519) by [XSanversW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW). 



Esta era la cosa, a Maggie nunca le gustó hablar sobre su familia y Alex nunca entendió por qué, hasta el Día de San Valentín donde todo cobró sentido. La echaron de su propia casa cuando tenía solo catorce años. ¿Qué tipo de padre se tiene que ser para hacer eso? ¿Qué tipo de padres no apoyan a sus hijos en todo lo que es bueno y los hace felices? Los hace libres.

Enojo. Eso fue lo que Alex sintió cuando Maggie le contó su historia. Enojo y tristeza por su novia. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió cuando Maggie dijo la razón por la que mintió. _'No quería asustarte, ¿de acuerdo? Quería que fuera mejor para ti.'_

Ese fue exactamente el momento en el que Alex supo que amaba a Maggie. Nadie se detuvo lo suficiente como para llegar a mentir por ella, mentir para protegerla como Maggie lo hizo. Obviamente que no le gustaba que le mintieran, pero de alguna manera, esta mentira se sentía diferente. Para Alex fue como por fin estar completa, el admitir que amaba a Maggie Sawyer. Esto fue hace un mes, y Maggie estaba aprendiendo a hablar con Alex, a ser honesta con sus sentimientos.

Alex abre la puerta del apartamento que ella y Maggie comparten, y lo primero que ve es a su novia en la cocina, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de alguna canción que a Alex le sonaba vagamente conocida, a la vez que cocina algo que huele increíble. Alex se estaba acostumbrando a este sentimiento, a Maggie, a tener a alguien a quien volver a casa.

Entra al apartamento silenciosamente y camina hacia donde está Maggie, abrazándola por detrás, haciendo que Maggie salte y luego se derrite en su abrazo.

"Hey, amor " susurra Alex en su oído, dejando suaves besos en su cuello, haciendo que Maggie descanse su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Alex, para darle un mejor acceso.

"Hola, cariño" Maggie dice con una sonrisa perezosa. "¿Qué tal tu día?" pregunta volteándose para abrazar a Alex adecuadamente, quedando cara a cara.

"Aburrido", dice Alex, apoyando su frente en la frente de Maggie, "Nada relacionado con aliens, ni siquiera cerca, y tampoco nada interesante en el laboratorio''

"Lo mismo, sólo un par de arrestos sobre drogas y cosas menores" Maggie le da un suave y rápido beso en los labios de Alex "Ahora, pon la mesa, comeremos en un momento"

"Si señora" Alex dice con una sonrisa, dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de Maggie. Después de preparar la mesa, Alex le dice a Maggie que va a tomar una ducha mientras la cena se termina de preparar.

"Espera, cariño, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Acabo de recordar que necesito ropa para mañana, ¿puedes ir a mi apartamento y conseguir algo?" Maggie dice con los ojos de cachorro. _Estoy segura de que eso es idea de Kara._ " Iría yo misma, pero la última vez que te dejé sola en la cocina, tuviste que arrancar la alarma de incendios" dice riendo, haciendo reír a Alex también.

"¡Hey, la alarma estaba rota, no fue mi culpa!" Dice Alex excusándose.

"Si, lo que te haga feliz, cariño" Maggie responde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tienes suerte de que te amo" dice Alex dándole un beso de despedida y agarrando sus llaves.

"¡También te amo!" escuchó gritar a Maggie después de cerrar la puerta.

\- :D -

Alex entra en el apartamento de Maggie pensando que tal vez debería pedirle a que se mudara con ella. Es estúpido tener dos apartamentos cuando Maggie se queda en el suyo la mayor parte del tiempo, porque estaba más cerca de sus trabajos y la más importante, no querían amanecer en una cama vacía.

Con ese pensamiento Alex agarra la bolsa de NCPD de Maggie y comienza a poner ropa para mañana, y durante un par de días también, cuando oye un golpe en la puerta. Inmediatamente, tantea su cintura en busca de su arma, recordando que la dejó en su apartamento, por lo que camina hacia la puerta para ver, a través de la mirilla, a una pareja de mediana edad, nerviosa mirada en sus rostros. La mujer le resulta familiar a Alex, así que abre la puerta.

"Buenas noches" dice Alex haciendo que la pareja se sobresalte un poco.

"Buenas noches, estamos buscando a Maggie Sawyer, pensamos que ella vivía aquí, debemos de tener la dirección equivocada" dice el hombre mirando de nuevo al número de apartamento.

"No te equivocas, este es su apartamento, soy su novia, ¿quién la busca?"

"Somos sus padres" bien, ella no esperaba eso. ¿Por qué después de tantos años? ¿Por qué hoy?

Su mirada se volvió sólida y fría, voz reflejando sus ojos. ''¿Qué quieren con ella?''

"Supongo que sabes lo que pasó, eh?" Dice la madre de Maggie, mirando ahora a Alex.

"Ella no está en casa, ¿qué quieren con ella?"

"Sólo queremos hablar, por favor", la mujer suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Perdiste ese derecho cuando la echaste de la casa solo porque le gustan las mujeres. Perdiste ese derecho cuando decidiste que no valía la pena luchar por ella. Ese derecho lo perdieron cuando decidieron no apoyarla y amarla tal como ella es." Alex dejó de hablar, tratando de calmarse. El padre de Maggie abrió la boca para hablar y Alex levanta la mano para detenerlo: "No he terminado todavía, tengo una o dos cosas que decir antes de que ustedes logren hablar con ella, porque cuando lo hagan, no voy a decir una palabra más, porque la apoyaré todo lo que pase con ustedes dos'' Con eso, el señor Sawyer cierra la boca, dejando que Alex continúe hablando.

"Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ella es la única que me ama por lo que soy, no por mi trabajo, no por mi familia. Por mí. Ella se dedica a defender a otras personas, ella lucha por ellos. Hace lo imposible por conseguir justicia para aquellos a los que el sistema no alcanza y ella es la mujer a quien amo. La mujer con la que planeo casarme, con quien quiero tener hijos. Ella es la mujer de mi vida, asi que les recomiendo que piensen dos veces antes de decir algo que podría lastimarla" terminó, soltando un suspiro tembloroso.

''¿Alex?'' Alex ve más allá de los padres de Maggie, sólo para encontrar a su novia de pie cerca del ascensor, ahora con su atención en sus padres. "¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" Dijo en un susurro.

"Hola car-" su madre comienza a caminar hacia ella y Maggie la detiene.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Maggie dice con voz firme ahora.

"Necesitamos hablar contigo, Margaret", su padre interviene en la conversación, dándole la espalda a Alex. Maggie empieza a caminar hacia su apartamento, agarrando la mano de Alex, entrelazando sus dedos. ''¿Podemos entrar?'' Su padre pregunta y Maggie asiente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Necesitamos hablar"

"Ya dijiste eso"

"A solas" el Sr. Sawyer dice mirando en la dirección de Alex. Maggie _puffs_.

"Es mi novia, así que se queda. Si tienes algo que decir que ella no puede escuchar, tampoco tengo nada que escuchar" dice ya levantándose para abrir la puerta.

"No, está bien, solo... Es difícil para mí decir esto", respiró hondo "Lo siento, Maggie, lo siento por todo, por lastimarte y por separarte de tu familia, sólo... lo siento mucho ", su padre terminó de hablar y la señora Sawyer agarra su mano, y empieza a hablar.

"Lo siento también, por no hacer nada, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida", dice, con la cabeza baja, mirando sus manos. Alex (pensando que esas dos palabras que cada uno dijo disculpándose no estaban ni cerca de ser suficientes) mira a Maggie, la vio abrumada, con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de derramarse, no queriendo llorar delante de ellos.

''¿Pueden irse, por favor? Te llamaré'' dice Maggie, quebrándosele la voz un poco en la última palabra.

"Pero no tienes..."

"Soy detective, puedo buscarlo" Maggie responde, rodando los ojos.

"De acuerdo, nos estamos viendo, Maggie" su madre hace un amago de abrazarla, pero en el último segundo, ella retrocede.

"Los acompaño a la salida'' dice Alex levantándose.

Cuando está cerrando la puerta, el Sr. Sawyer se da la vuelta "Te preocupas por ella, ¿no?"

"Más que nada" Alex responde, y con un asentimiento, se acerca a su esposa, agarrando su mano, desapareciendo por las escaleras. Alex se da la vuelta, mirando a Maggie, acurrucada en el sofá, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Alex se sienta a su lado, abriendo los brazos.

"Ven aquí, amor" dice mientras abraza a Maggie, besando la parte superior de su cabeza "Vas a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien'' Después de eso, Maggie empieza a llorar libremente, con lágrimas rodando por su cara.

Después de lo que podría ser horas o minutos, Maggie detiene su llanto, y ella se retira del abrazo, justo lo necesario para mirar a Alex a los ojos. ''Gracias por lo que dijiste sobre mí''

Alex sonríe, acariciando el rostro de Maggie, mirando sus ojos "Nada más que la verdad, Mags" y besa sus labios, suavemente.

''¿Incluso la parte de los hijos?'' pregunta Maggie con curiosidad.

''Sí, Maggie. Incluso esa parte" Alex ríe.

''Muy bien, Danvers. Es bueno saberlo'' dice Maggie sonriendo un poco ahora "No voy a dejar que elijas los nombres" dice riendo ahora.

''¡Oh Dios mío! Nunca vas a dejar eso pasar, ¿no?''

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
